


【耀瞳】生日快乐！

by Isabel_Chenyuan



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom, 耀瞳 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 耀瞳 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabel_Chenyuan/pseuds/Isabel_Chenyuan
Summary: 高瀚宇！30岁！！生日快乐！！！我赶上了哈哈哈——雷点：植物系触|手、失|禁用这样丧心病狂的文章做生贺我大概是个假奶粉吧_(:з」∠)_大家新年快乐！还有最重要的，奶糕生日快乐呀！祝大家在新的一年里平安顺遂、猪事圆满！最后再问一下，有治话唠的吗（超严肃）





	【耀瞳】生日快乐！

**Author's Note:**

> 高瀚宇！30岁！！生日快乐！！！
> 
> 我赶上了哈哈哈——
> 
> 雷点：植物系触|手、失|禁
> 
> 用这样丧心病狂的文章做生贺我大概是个假奶粉吧_(:з」∠)_
> 
> 大家新年快乐！还有最重要的，奶糕生日快乐呀！
> 
> 祝大家在新的一年里平安顺遂、猪事圆满！
> 
> 最后再问一下，有治话唠的吗（超严肃）

赵爵自出狱后，这命理师是当得风生水起，他的画廊生意一向不错，各界大人物也来的不少，不过今日，工作室算是迎来了位稀客。

“荒谬。”

单人布艺沙发上的稀客先生抱臂向后一靠，皱着眉头斩钉截铁：

“展耀不是这种人。”

“年轻人不要这么急躁。”主人也不生气，接了女孩端上来的咖啡，笑眯眯抿上两口：“再说了，你不就是因为信任我，才到这里来的吗。”

被他这话堵得哑口无言，客人偏头撇嘴，不置一词。

旗开得胜，主人笑得越发灿烂：“你知道我和他是同类人。所以遇到这种事的时候，你不去找启天，反而来找了我。”

放下咖啡，他优雅起身，踱步到厅内唯二两块竖立的画板前，

“你家那只小猫，一面陪你沐浴光明惩恶扬善，”

其中一块画板被翻转过来，纯白落地窗帘遮掩了日光，在画布上投下一小片阴影，恰好就落在画中人半张温文尔雅的面孔上。一明一黯，虽然都是抿唇微笑的神态，却是一个温柔如同天堂神使，一个诡谲好似地狱精魅。

“……一面独自浸润黑暗。”

穿着白西装的青年见状眉峰紧蹙，抱臂的手攥紧了昂贵布料：

赵爵确实是攻人心防的一把好手，这场景再加上刚才他所说的事，竟叫长年惯与罪犯斗智斗勇的警官也是心下一震。

“小老虎，你就不想知道，他心里究竟是怎么想的吗？”

主人俯身，双臂交叉架在画板上歪着脑袋引诱：“我给你个机会，让你看看他到底是什么样的人，怎么样？”

“……”

后者抬颌，眯眼思索片刻，然后定定看向男人，点头说：“好。”

主人立刻咧嘴笑的开怀：“好极了，不过……”他右移两步，将另一块画板也展示给来人看：画上人眉眼凌厉，刀削斧凿般精致硬朗：

“这件事，还得你来帮个忙。”

————————————————————————————

 

树影阴翳，周遭一片片的参天古树几乎望不到头。

高深的心理学在无人野外派不上半点用场，展大博士深一脚浅一脚地艰苦跋涉，面上尚且波澜不惊，心里却早已不带脏字地将赵爵连同其祖上问候了个百十来遍。自己到底是哪根筋搭错，才会同意那只老狐狸来参加庆功会的？

……好吧，这回还真亏得他帮了大忙。

可现在什么情况？！

展大博士难得露出了些悲愤的神情：他就知道今晚那只老狐狸一见他就笑这么欠绝对是有阴谋的QAQ！

这次案子颇有些错综复杂，连着数日查案众人都是累极。而破案第二天又恰逢展耀生日，包局大手一挥，准了他们这帮崽子彻彻底底疯玩一回，再放个小假，权当奖励。

展耀自然也是高兴的，正筹谋着怎么借机好好向恋人讨个礼物。何曾想到了聚会的地方，就见赵爵正翘着二郎腿坐在席面上，看着他嘴角笑意不明。

“……？！？！”

向来波澜不惊的展博士险些吓出原形炸上天花板去：赵爵这是终于催眠了所有人准备入侵警局内部了吗？！

展耀面色凝重，一把拉住还跟没事儿人似的往里走的白羽瞳，在他耳边打个响指，凑近了叫他：“小白……”

不料后者满脸嫌弃地推他一把，啐道：

“神经！这么多人呢，别动不动给我来你催眠那一套。”

“你没被催眠？”

展耀眉头一皱发现事情并不简单，揉了揉眼睛，然后指着依旧泰然处之的赵爵问：“你看见坐在那儿的是谁了没？”

“赵爵嘛，”然而平时听见某人名字便要炸的白羽瞳居然神色了然，见自家猫一脸怀疑人生这才解释：“这回不是多亏了他？我可是向来恩怨分明的。”说完用手背拍了下展耀前胸，努嘴示意那边起身正向他们走来的人：“打个招呼呗，我先去找我姐说点事。”竟是一溜烟跑了。

展耀原地懵逼片刻，随后转身面向已走到他近前的赵爵，神色略带戒备：

“你来干嘛？”

“别紧张，”男人朝他摇摇头，讲话一如往常地慢慢悠悠又略带笑意：

“受人之托，来帮个小忙而已。”

不等展耀开问，又接上一句恭喜，“生日快乐。”展耀一愣，下意识礼貌性点头致谢，男人已经从他身边擦过，在二人比肩时微不可察地顿了顿，低沉沉的声线混了压抑不住的愉悦快意，暧昧不明：

“玩的开心点~”

不你这样说完根本不能放心玩好吗……

等一下这好像是我的生日趴？！为什么说得好像你是主人一样？！！

提心吊胆处处提防着，总算是过了今晚聚餐，再加上前些日子积压的疲累，展耀拖着白羽瞳上车的时候就已经困得眼皮直打架，脑袋一点一点几乎下一秒就要睡昏过去。

“先走啦，拜——”

白羽瞳倒还精神，摇下车窗正和众人告别。展耀强撑着抬头朝他们挥手，脑袋迷迷糊糊的，却奇异地透过大门将内厅赵爵看了个一清二楚：

后者正端着香槟，仍是一脸高深莫测。像是知道展耀一定会看他，赵爵笑着举杯，似贺他大喜，遥遥做了个熟悉的口型：

——玩的开心。

眼前黑暗骤然侵袭。

 

展耀短暂地失去了一会儿意识，回过神时便置身这片巨大的森林中，枝杈树叶层层密密遮天蔽日：这样出神入化的场景布局和催眠手段，想来也只能出自赵爵之手。

真是，太讨厌了。

展家黑猫一边寻出路一边恶狠狠地磨牙磨爪子：

居然挑着生日的时候来阴他，老大个人了怎么就不知道春宵一刻值千金的道理呢？

生日礼物向来是情趣的温床，多少无理又无耻的要求，打着贺生的名头总能被网开一面。展耀构想了许久才暂且定下一两个满意的，想着等晚上回去定要揪着白耗子一起实践出真知。结果现在估计全泡了汤，一时间胸中实在悲愤难忍：

魂淡你赔我生日礼物啊喵——！

不如把爸手机里的赵爵号码设为黑名单？删除？

心态崩了的展博士笑容几乎要算得上阴恻：

算了，还是干脆把他从老爸生活里删除好了。

正盘算怎么报复才算够本的展耀一点都没留神地表上盘亘错杂的树根，脚下一滑摔了个结结实实。

“……”姓赵的，咱们走着瞧。

展耀拍拍尘土爬起来，忽然动作一顿：

这片森林无边无际，却安静得连点鸟雀声都听不见。没了他行走间踩踏树叶的咔擦声遮盖，一些先前未听清的细微响动便突然明晰起来了：

从不远处传来的，伴着黏腻情色的水声，隐晦又压抑的喘息呻吟和间或夹杂的几句咒骂：

“赵爵……我去你大爷！！”

展耀俊脸一红，一时间不知道是该冲过去和这位同恨赵爵的知己寒暄几句，还是该非礼勿视非礼勿听赶紧闪的越远越好。

可听这声音……

展博士挑挑眉毛，眯着猫眼沉吟一会儿，立刻加快脚步循声找了过去。走了不到半百来米就到了声源地。

天哪——

他张着嘴，半天没个反应：这可真是一份……

超棒的生日礼物。

面前这棵树比起周围的都要更粗壮高大，上头长着好大一片浓密绿叶，自树干到枝丫都缠满了或粗或细的墨绿色藤蔓，长长的约有百来根，从上方垂到离地面堪堪一米的地方，本该是遍目翠色、如画盛景……

如果那些藤蔓中没有捆绑纠缠着个人的话：

白羽瞳。

“呃唔……别、啊！别乱动唔……王八蛋赵爵……”

凶狠的白家小老虎被捆住了四肢，成大字型打开身体，被吊在半空还仍张牙舞爪。那些藤蔓有的粗壮堪比成人手臂，最细的则不过婴儿手指般，各司其职将白sir绑得根本无法逃脱。徒劳的挣扎扭动只会让更多试图侵犯他的触手趁着空隙钻入衣下，四处撩拨挑逗、煽点情火。

白羽瞳一身笔挺西装被折腾得凌乱，但偏偏一件衣服也没少，领带皮带都还好好地系着。他身上那件双排扣白色短西装大敞，不少藤蔓就从衬衫扣的缝隙穿进去，触感湿黏软糯，反复摩挲他敏感的乳尖和略凹的肌线。

一些触手则从裤腿下方钻入，盘绕着白羽瞳修长有力的双腿向上延伸。西裤修裁贴身，越到上方绷得越紧，触手凸显的痕迹就越明显，裤下缓缓蠕动的情状都看得一清二楚。滑腻的触手末端探到他胯下私密处，在会阴周围反复磋磨，酥痒痒地挑弄身下所有敏感点，却点到为止地吊人胃口。

还有些细小的藤蔓，或攀缠着白羽瞳十指去摩挲指缝间嫩肉，或环绕过耳廓淫靡地抽插进出他的耳道，黏腻情色的水声充斥耳内，性交一样的动作更让白sir羞愤难忍。

植物科的藤蔓自身会分泌胶粘物质，气味腥甜的黏液伴着触手的挑逗侵犯涂遍白羽瞳全身，衬衫衣裤都湿哒哒黏糊糊地贴在他身上，不适束缚感更甚。

周身各处的敏感点都被照顾到，这群藤蔓磋磨得白羽瞳忍不住弓身想躲，可悬在空中没有着力点，即使他白sir身手利落，还是怎么挣扎都无济于事，周身依旧被牢牢掌控。

“恩啊……啊不要别……别进去……”

白羽瞳偏着头挺动肩关节，想顶开耳边触手。可他双手都被制住，根本抵抗不了灵活细长的藤蔓，淫靡的病毒似乎正从耳道钻入脑髓，一点点蚕蚀掉他的理智，把好好一位冷面英武阿sir渐渐变成放荡淫贱的娈宠。

似乎不满于他还有力气反抗，三四根纤细藤蔓转移了阵地，转而探入白羽瞳口中将他的嘴撑开，又缠上软舌，用尖端挑弄着敏感的口腔内壁。

“唔干什……不唔……”

面前突然出现一根粗壮的新触手，前端和人类的肉棒十分相似，正湿淋淋向下滴着粘液。白羽瞳被眼前景象吓得震惊，立刻疯狂挣动起来：他想用手臂挡住自己的嘴，可缠在手臂上的藤蔓立刻大力反剪了他双臂背在身后。白羽瞳只能眼睁睁看着那恶心的生物顶入自己口中，随后肆意旋转顶弄起来。

湿滑粗大的触手在口中反复搅弄，白羽瞳几乎快含不住，黏腻腥甜的液体倾灌入体内，来不及咽下的粘液和口津就顺着嘴角滑落。口中的藤蔓深入到内里，白羽瞳无法自控的咽反射似乎大大取悦了它们，所有藤蔓都变得更加兴奋，蹂躏玩弄的动作越加放肆，在衣物遮掩下若隐若现，欲拒还迎似的刺激着不远处神经都快绷断了的展博士：

这……太他妈刺激了……

展耀双目赤红，喉结滚动咽下几口口水，身下小兄弟都胀得生疼。

他一直站在白羽瞳侧前方二十步开外的树荫底下，被藤蔓纠缠着的人自顾不暇，引以为傲的洞察力侦查力此时几乎为零，根本没注意到他的靠近。展耀深吸一口气，压低了脚步声，像只真正的黑猫一样缓步走近陷身藤蔓淫靡陷阱中的白耗子。

随着他靠得越来越近，展耀莫名觉得，好像有些不属于他的感受开始不断传入他大脑，再四散向全身各处：下身、口中、指尖……展博士甩甩脑袋，异样感却更加鲜明，展耀的呼吸声骤然粗重：

明明他还衣冠整齐，离那些触手尚有四五米远的距离，身下肉棒却传来了濡湿软热的感觉，几乎让展耀误以为自己已经插入了自家恋人湿热紧致的后穴，可又感觉似乎有些不一样的刺激舒爽。

“恩……唔展、展耀？”

口中触手暂时退出，湿黏的残余液体从嘴角滑溢，岛国三级片中才会出现的场景落到冷面禁欲白sir身上，这视觉冲击力几乎要让展博士直接射在裤子里。白羽瞳抬头，总算是发现了展耀的存在，但一开口就忍不住破口而出的呻吟：

“唔啊等……不唔……”白sir几乎羞得无地自容，可全身四处不断滑动的触手还在要他的命：“别看……不行……”

身下湿热的触感突然消失，展耀愣了一下，又马上被白羽瞳勾人的声音和样子拉回了神。他略困惑地皱眉，脑内忽然闪过一个奇异的想法。

“为什么不让看？”

展耀走到白羽瞳面前，抚摸着他的脖颈，啄吻眼角被快感激出的泪水：“我家小白这么好看，不看多可惜。”

他绕到白羽瞳身后，挑开西装外套去揉他的胸肌，毫不意外地感受到下面作乱的藤蔓：

刚刚划过脑海的想法太离奇，展耀觉得自己还需要再验证一下。

身前的衬衫扣子被骤然扯开，白羽瞳还来不及惊讶，就看见那些原本盘踞在他上身的触手都忽然兴奋暴动：三两根细小藤蔓同时开始用末尾柔软的尖端戳刺娇嫩的乳孔，或盘绕着他的乳尖收缩紧松，像有人用手指捏捻一样的感觉；另一边那根粗壮的触手也没闲着，末端瞬间张开成吸盘，一口将硬挺肿胀的乳首含了进去，大力吮吸嘬舔起来。

“啊——！”

白羽瞳头猛地后甩，尖叫出声，可羞耻的挑逗折磨还没有结束。展耀安抚性地舔吻着他脖颈间脆弱柔嫩的皮肉：白羽瞳的身体他再清楚不过，他所能承受的还远远不止这些，黑猫舔舔嘴唇，动手解开白耗子的皮带，将他下裤褪到了膝弯处：

“小白、羽瞳、乖耗子……”

展耀凑在白羽瞳耳边呢喃，像是恶魔撒旦诱惑天真懵懂稚子走向自己只为他而打造的地狱：

“低头看看，你喜欢它吗？”

“唔……什……”

白羽瞳有些迷糊，但还是听话地低头。可这一看却吓得他骤然清醒，剧烈挣扎抵抗起来：“不要！唔展耀别……猫儿不要……”

白羽瞳拼命扭身想躲，嘴中乞求呻吟不停：新出现在他跨前的那根触手异常粗大，末端像小嘴微张，他都能看见里面呈绒毛状不断收缩翕动的肥厚内壁，这样恐怖淫靡的东西要是往他敏感脆弱的前端上招呼，哪怕是他白sir也要爽到崩溃晕厥：“恩猫儿求你……不要……”

“羽瞳乖啊——”展耀扶住他扭动不断的胯部，低声哄骗道：

“就进去一下，好不好？不舒服我就放开，恩？好吗？”

被快感肆虐了许久的白羽瞳比平常都要好说话，他闻言迟疑了好一会儿后，还是勉强点了头。那根触手就在他点头的瞬间，将白羽瞳硬到开始淌水的欲望整根含了进去！

“唔啊啊啊——”

白羽瞳惨叫着猛一后仰，直直撞进了展博士的怀里，全身还在不停颤抖。身下前端被湿热紧密地包裹着，连囊袋都被一起吞入吮弄，内里分泌的黏腻液体随着藤蔓嘬舔的动作遍涂在他下身，密密麻麻又湿黏的粗短绒毛将他下边每一处敏感点都周全仔细地照顾到了。

展耀伸手抱紧怀里的人，贪婪地嗅他身上的味道：白羽瞳浑身只剩下一件凌乱且被粘液浸透了的衬衫，脖颈等处还散发出甜腻情欲的气味。感受到周身环绕的熟悉的气息，白羽瞳依赖地去蹭身后人也逐渐热烫的身体，让展黑猫恨不得现在就把这只香香软软的小白耗子给吞进肚子里。

口中与指尖不断传来的异样感让他几乎已经可以确信之前的猜想。展耀将白羽瞳转过来，抵上后面大树的树干，黑猫舔上自己的小尖牙偷偷盘算：

这样好玩的东西，可得好好想想要怎么玩才过瘾。

由于姿势的改变，身下的藤蔓似乎找到了更好的攻击点，内里细小柔软的绒毛磨蹭着敏感的顶端，趁着前端马眼因快感而放松的间隙，迅速顶入捣弄起来。

“不啊——”

尿道内壁何其脆弱，从未被侵犯过的禁地骤然遭袭，一瞬间白羽瞳的瞳孔都被顶得有些涣散，彻底崩溃惨叫出声。他受过许多专业且严苛的疼痛训练，所以痛楚并不能使他屈服，但快感不同。现在浑身各处传来的剧烈又舒爽的快意几乎要杀死他，缠绕周身的藤蔓像是带着“噼啪”电流，顺着循环全身的滚烫鲜血将快感推至他每一根神经末梢：

“唔停下……”

白羽瞳神志不清地摇头抗拒，又被展耀擒住了下巴舔吻，只能委屈地呜呜。身下堆积的快感越来越多，柔软的囊袋被揉吮挤压，想射精的冲动欲望越来越强烈，顶端却被深入他尿道内的绒毛强行堵住。白羽瞳难受得不得了，下意识觉得身前展耀能救他，于是讨好地挺胯去蹭展博士鼓胀的裆部：

“展耀……恩猫儿……”

他探出嫣红的舌尖索要一个吻：“帮我……恩猫儿，帮帮我……”

展博士被他勾得心痒，立刻凑上前叼住他的软舌：

“求我啊？”

黑猫轻叼着白耗子的舌吮舔，用自己的舌尖去摩挲他的：

“想想该叫我什么？你要叫我什么？”

白羽瞳羞忿得快哭出来，可上下前后各处的挑弄像是深入骨髓心尖，侵犯进他身体最深处直接戳刺最敏感的内核，快感快让他从里头崩坏掉。前面肉棒又爽又涨，囊袋鼓得他甚至时刻担心它们会不会就这样被玩坏。

于是铁骨铮铮的阿sir只能维持着双手被绑在头顶，两腿大张被抵在树上，被诡异的藤蔓上下其手的屈辱姿势可怜兮兮地啜泣：

“老、恩呜老公……啊、求你……”

植物分泌的黏腻液体混着白羽瞳淌下的少许体液口津滑过他被触手包裹着的前端，滋润了后方那个已经有些打开的小穴，像是张饥渴的小嘴流着口水，贪求面前人将它彻底填满喂饱，粘稠情色无比。上面的嘴也被欺负得口津满溢，此时正不顾廉耻地用淫声浪语勾引男人：

“求你、猫儿……老公，求你……让我射……”

终于得到想要的答案，展耀心满意足地勾唇。没等他上手，那些缠在白羽瞳身上的藤蔓统统骤然发力绞紧，被侵犯的人乍然弓身哭叫，束缚下体硬挺的触手乖乖退开，前端白灼猛地喷溅上展博士深蓝色的西装。

“恩……呼……”

压抑许久的情欲终于得以发泄，白羽瞳全身发软，闭上眼睛靠着休息。展耀也没闲着，正解了皮带准备提枪上阵。这一低头，却看见有根特别粗壮的藤蔓，顶端满是小小的突起，正偷偷在白羽瞳湿泞的穴口反复顶弄戳刺、梭巡打探，竟是想趁白羽瞳高潮后，毫无防备的松懈之际侵入他体内。

“……”展耀一挑眉，后槽牙咬紧，头顶怒气值都化形成肉眼可见，瞬间飙到快爆表。还不等他一爪子打开那不知好歹的触手，它竟像知道惹了展博士生气，立马逃得远远的。展耀哼了声，暂时没去追究。

之前灌入体内的粘液大概是有催情成分，后来又被绑着强行奸淫了许久，烈性的媚药早在白羽瞳体内烧成了熊熊大火，血液沸腾滚烫着冲向下身前后两处。他的后穴早已准备完毕，正亟不可待地向下滴着粘稠的淫液，括约肌不断收缩推挤，等着迎接那能让他们欢欣鼓舞的肉棒恶狠狠顶进来，不断撞击上内里的前列腺，再尖叫雀跃着感受最终绝顶高潮的洗礼。

展耀一手扶住白羽瞳的窄胯，一手握住自己硬挺热烫的欲望：他的前端早就被淫靡的触手性奸场面刺激得充血胀痛，握在手中都还微微跳动，在深深没入白羽瞳体内、顶到最深处的瞬间，粗大的肉棒兴奋地猛一弹，正恰巧撞上了那隐秘的泉眼，结果每顶一次就有多得惊人的黏腻淫液疯狂满溢而出，有些顺着湿热的肠道，在穴口处被拍击成白沫；有些就直接被顶回穴内，发出啧啧淫荡的水声。

“哈啊……啊！展耀、猫儿……”

白羽瞳难耐地喘息呻吟，眼角泛起艳丽勾人的媚红，厚厚软软的唇舌更是红得要滴血，整个人被数根墨绿色藤蔓绑着无法动弹，只能顺从地打开身体，接受展耀猛烈的入侵，与平时克制冷淡的模样大相径庭，展耀真是爱死了他只在自己面前服软的样子。他将白羽瞳修长的双腿架在自己肩上，双手重重揉捏着他结实紧翘的臀肉，继续顶胯大力抽送进出，直把两人的下体和他自己手上都搞得满是透明的体液和精水。

“恩、舒服……”

白羽瞳被肏得神志不清，细长漂亮的丹凤眼半阖，细细碎碎地泛着动人水光，他自发地挺动腰胯去迎合展耀，让他更方便撞上里面的敏感，神态动作浪荡，像是在用展耀的肉棒操自己：

“啊！好舒服……猫儿好舒服啊……里面、那里啊……给我唔……”

虽然被恋人这样渴求极大地满足了身为男人的自尊心，但像展博士这样坏心眼的黑猫看耗子难得如此乖顺，又不肯轻易让他爽到高潮。展耀暂时停下动作，扣着白羽瞳膝弯，将他的双腿压上前胸，下身缓慢抽出一半多，还带出许多淫液。白羽瞳呜咽一声，忍不住踢动挣扎着，贪心地想将展耀的肉棒再吃进去，穴口紧缩，咬住了那硬挺拼命挽留。展耀倒吸一口冷气，用拇指揉弄起紧致湿泞的小穴：

“嘶……放松，乖……”

他低声诱哄着，白羽瞳不自觉就渐渐放松了身体，正发着抖还没缓神，却突然感到身下异感，吓得赶紧低头去看，却见有三两根极为细长的触手正在湿软的穴口戳刺试探，伺机窥探着要插进去作乱。白羽瞳瞬间清醒许多，强烈的羞耻感让他急喘着推拒，双手想去阻止藤蔓入侵，却被更用力地按在树上：

“不要！恩……展耀、让它出去呃…啊……”

展耀怕他挣扎太过伤到自己，赶紧套弄抚慰起白羽瞳身前勃起的欲望，一边亲他沾泪颤抖的眼睫：

“羽瞳，羽瞳，嘘……”

展耀缓缓将下身推进一些，磨蹭着敏感的内壁，安慰局促不安的白耗子道：

“我和它们好像和是一体的，我们是共感的。”

刚才触手玩弄白羽瞳时，那些本来不该属于他的感觉准确无误地传递到他大脑和身体各处，展耀已经确信，在这个催眠形成的世界里，这些诡异的生物就是他的分身：

“机会难得，”

展耀眼底隐隐划过兴奋的神色，将刚刚没插进去多少的硬挺又抽出一些，果不其然听到了白羽瞳难受委屈的嘤咛，

“我们玩点刺激的。”

下一秒，展耀粗大的肉棒和那些粗手一起，突然顶入了湿热的后穴！

白羽瞳“啊”地躬身尖叫，说不出是爽得还是吓得，硬了好长时间的前端一下子喷射出好多股白灼，溅在两人腹部，多得让展博士都惊讶。再次迎来的高潮让白羽瞳浑身抖得像筛子，眼泪止不住地往下掉，身体痉挛，过多的快感在他体内接连爆炸，再缓缓从里面汩汩淌出乳白色的情液。

刚经历高潮的人大口喘息，但展耀却不像平常一样，没等他休息好就又开始缓缓挺胯动作。白羽瞳“唔”夹紧了双腿，在展耀的西装上不断磨蹭大腿内侧细腻的皮肉：

不说那热烫粗长的欲望满满地充实了他体内，又涨又深的让他错以为已经侵犯到了自己的内脏，还有那些钻入他后穴的灵活藤蔓，它们找到白羽瞳的敏感点，用尾端小小的吸盘对准了前列腺又顶又吸。紧致的后穴被撑到极致，白羽瞳几乎能感受到展耀肉棒上暴起的青筋，况且最脆弱的深处哪里受得了这种吮奶一样的刺激，穴内的淫液一波一波地往外涌，连他自己都好奇他体内哪来这么多水。

“哈啊……啊展耀……不行、真的不行恩……我不要了……”

溢出的口津润泽了他的唇，湿滑得连咬唇抑制呻吟也做不到，媚叫脱口而出，一旦张口就停不下来，白羽瞳喉咙里压着可怜巴巴的泣音，嗓音黏腻地求饶：

“不要它们啊，涨……唔前面好涨……我只要你，只要你进来……”

过于激烈的性爱折腾得白羽瞳身体和理智都快瘫痪，前端肉棒和小腹都涨得厉害，铺天盖地的快感是几乎要杀死他的凶猛。他实在撑不下去，难得服软示弱，却没能让展耀停手，身后大力冲撞始终不停，触手的奸淫也越加卖力。

太过了……

展耀红着眼睛大开大合地干他：无论是覆着黏腻液体和汗水、不断耸动的漂亮肌肉，还是因快感而水润失神的双眼，或是他嘴里不断溢出的甜腻呻吟哭喊……

这是连他都不曾见过的动人景象，太过淫靡，也太过诱人。展耀发了狠，全力贯穿白羽瞳湿软的后穴，额头上汗水涔涔，眼神凶得像饿虎扑食：

想再多看看他因为自己舒服呻吟的样子，他因为自己而痉挛高潮的样子，他敞开身体朝自己淫乱求欢的样子……

想看到他，在自己手里彻底坏掉。

“羽瞳……呼……羽瞳……”

展耀剧烈地喘着粗气，一手抵在树上，一手环抱住白羽瞳的腿。太多的快感像海啸灭顶，将两人都吞没进去，展耀知道自己已经快到极限，于是抱紧了白羽瞳痉挛汗湿的腰臀，往他后穴里大力冲撞数十下，抵着最敏感的地方射出了粘稠的白灼，满满地注入隐秘深处，然后被他的肉棒阻滞在了潮热的后穴。

白羽瞳难耐地哽咽一声，像是尖叫被半路掐断在喉咙里，小腿到足尖都绷成一条似乎随时会断裂的直线，结实的臀肉紧紧夹住展耀还深埋在他体内的肉棒不放。刚刚才高潮释放过的身体还没好好地适应缓冲，他之前那次又被肏射得实在太多，白羽瞳硬的惊人的前端先是喷出一股精液，然后痉挛颤抖起来；

“不要……别看！”

他似乎快急哭了，白羽瞳难堪地想夹紧双腿遮挡自己放荡的情态，但展耀还卡在他身前，羞耻淫浪的姿势让他被干得红肿淫靡的私处都被一览无遗。硬挺的欲望上尽是白灼和透明的前列腺液，看上去色情无比。

展耀下意识觉得自己知道要发生什么，浑身血液轰一声冲上大脑，这是他以前想都没想过的事，现在却触手可及。他伸手握住白羽瞳鼓胀的根部自下而上快速撸动收紧，后穴里消停了一会儿的两三根藤蔓也忽然又开始猛烈进攻他的敏感点，白羽瞳被他这一下欺负得瞬间挺身痉挛，尖声哭叫：

“不要啊啊啊——”

那硬物随着展耀的揉弄猛地抽动，然后只见顶端小孔中忽然飙出一股金黄透明色液体，在半空中划过道弧形，温温热热的全落在白羽瞳小腹和下面草地上。

射了会儿后总算停了下来，彻底解放的舒爽让白羽瞳垂着头喘息，下半身还在抑制不住地颤抖。展耀用五指梳理他汗湿的发，一边笑着去亲吻他失神的眼睛：“真可爱。”

“唔，混蛋……”

渐渐缓冲清醒的人连骂他的力气都没有，“你他娘的，居然给我下药。”

刚刚那场淋漓尽致的性爱冲淡了不少药性，白sir被快感冲刷到罢工瘫痪的大脑总算重新清明，却让他在回神意识到发生了什么的一瞬间更加羞耻欲死。长久以来养成的十级洁癖和骄傲的自尊心疯狂叫嚣，被人干到失禁的事实让白羽瞳恨不能一头撞死了才好。

……还得拉着展耀殉情（不是）同归于尽。

展博士轻笑，打了个响指，盘踞在旁的藤蔓们立刻聚集，竟几秒内就编织了一张柔软厚实的大床垂在半空。展耀就着两人紧密相连的姿势，抱着惊讶到目瞪口呆的白羽瞳一起坐上那张墨绿色大床，然后把人继续按在床上亲，还不忘了调戏打趣：

“啧，到底是因为媚药，还是因为你本来就……”

“……闭嘴！”

白耗子一把捂住黑猫的嘴，浑身红的像煮熟的虾子，却猝不及防地被舔了手心，在抽回之前就被拉住了手拽得坐起身：

“害羞了？”

展耀将自己的欲望缓缓抽出，许多灼白精液混着透明的肠液一起，缓缓淌出被干得一时合不拢的嫣红肉穴，展博士笑得胸腔都微微震动：

“天哪羽瞳，你后面怎么也像失禁了一样？”

“……展耀你不要以为今天你生日我就不会弄死你。”

白sir咬牙切齿，守法执法的人民好阿sir像个街头小流氓似的威胁恐吓。

而知法犯法，总归是没有好果子吃的。

展博士同时身为人类灵魂工程师，以及维持社会治安的好警官，觉得自己有义务好好教导矫正一下自己的发小竹马兼终生爱人，于是将人翻过去，用后入式再次用力操进去：

“白sir会不会弄死我我不知道，”

展耀恶意地在白羽瞳湿热敏感的后穴里研磨G点，把人又折腾得急喘呻唤，警官兼博士先生一张嘴就荤话连篇：

“但我可以弄死你，用下面。”

“唔你这……”

你这只不要脸的臭猫！

白羽瞳的反驳都被牢牢堵在嘴里，一会儿就融化成了牛奶冰激凌似的甜腻软糯呻吟，跟着湿热后穴里的淫液一起溢出身体，来势汹汹的春潮将两个人再次冲入情欲的海洋……

又胡闹了快一个多小时，两人正翻云覆雨得不知道今夕何夕，展博士却忽然灵光一现，想起了整件事情的开端。他将白羽瞳搂进自己怀里，凑在他耳边黏糊糊地问：

“你破案这么多年，风风雨雨的见惯了，连赵爵都说他没法催眠你。”

展耀含着白羽瞳的耳廓反复舔咬吮吻，口腔湿润黏腻的水声不断撞击敏感的耳道：

“你自愿的，对不对？”

男人笑声低沉，在性事中更显得羞耻色情。白羽瞳忍不住偏头去躲，却被恋人强制地摁着脑袋不让动弹，于是只能难耐地绷紧了身体呻吟。

“为了我，你很拼啊白sir。”

“别、恩，别废话，”被肏了许久的人连装凶的力气都没剩下，威风凛凛的白老虎软糯成了家养小奶猫：“你到底哈啊、到底喜不喜欢……”

“喜欢，”

展耀抱紧怀里人，下一记顶胯又狠又重，准确地撞上他后穴深处不断流泻黏腻淫水的泉眼，在白羽瞳尖叫出声之前掐住他的下巴和他接吻，胸中充盈暖融的满足感，眼眶中湿热酸胀：

“我特别喜欢。”

他展耀何其有幸，能让这样一个骄傲优秀的人，为了他而奉献退让至此。

“白羽瞳，”

黑猫将瘫软的白耗子翻转至面对面的姿势，与他额头抵着额头，带着些鼻音，嗓音沉沉：

“我爱你。”

原本还松松缠绕在白羽瞳身上的几根藤蔓不知道什么时候全都已经放开了他，他们用最原始、也让令人冲动上瘾的方式交缠，将自己彻底融入彼此的身体和灵魂里。整片森林只剩下淫靡的肉体拍击声、水声和淫声浪语，长久不停。

只有展耀听见，那只被他欺负得只能呜呜呻吟的小白耗子用尽了最后力气搂着他肩膀，在驰骋于自己潮热紧致体内的展博士耳边，用喊哑了的嗓子小声回应了他的告白：

“我也爱你，展耀。”

————————————————————————————————

 

警察公寓停车场。

“唔……”

展耀揉着太阳穴在兰博基尼里醒过来，被催眠前席卷全身的疲惫和困意统统一扫而空，浑身上上下下舒爽得像好好大睡特睡了三天三夜：“恩……小白？”

驾驶座上的白羽瞳比他醒的还晚一点，刚睡醒整个人都还迷迷瞪瞪的特别可爱，展耀忍不住凑过去亲他嘴角：

“累啦？我先扶你上楼。”

白羽瞳这会儿累极，腰腿酸软得连一根手指都不想动，看展耀倒是清醒精神了很多。他翻了个白眼，道：“谢天谢地，还以为你又要在这儿再来一发。”

展耀殷勤地替二人解开安全带，又拔了车钥匙，跑到对面扶白羽瞳下车，笑容暧昧：

“你忘了？上次咱们在警局地下停车库，差点被小白驰他们发现那档子事？”

黑猫计算了一下自己公主抱抱起白耗子的可能性，于是非常迅速地打消了念头，换成一手托着白羽瞳腋下，一边让他用手臂环过自己肩膀的姿势：

“还是说，你很喜欢这种随时会被发现的刺激感？”

“……”白羽瞳这会儿实在懒得理他，半句话没说，只顺从地享受展博士难得的服务。

————————————————————————————————

 

“不是……你等会儿展耀……”

白羽瞳按住身后展耀在自己身上图谋不轨的猫爪子，皮笑肉不笑地质问他：“这什么情况？”

他俩回了家进了房间，坐都没坐又开始忙活：洁癖耗子是再累都要洗澡的，更何况刚才梦里还尿咳咳……虽说催眠和现实世界无关，但有了这精神摧残还不让白羽瞳洗澡，就是在要他的命。

黑猫这次爽够了瘾，鞍前马后地乖乖伺候着，听见他要洗澡，立刻屁颠屁颠一起挤进浴室里，美其名曰怕人在浴缸里腿软腰软爬不起来，把自己给淹死了。

白羽瞳宠猫宠惯了，也由得他去。直到被人从身后环抱着一件一件扒了礼服，敏感的腰身都被磋磨的发抖，他才后知后觉地反应过来：

“您老能不能消停会儿？肾不疼那？”

展耀让白羽瞳仰头枕在他的肩上，一边去亲他裸露的喉结：

“你穿礼服太好看，勾得我心痒。”

展博士一颗一颗地解他扣子，脑内已经飞快盘算起下次生日的事：“我瞧你很喜欢席面上那个翻糖蛋糕，要不下次你生日我们也买一个？”

两个人的修身礼服都被展博士脱了干净，展耀拉着白羽瞳进了浴缸，又照着唇亲上去：

“我早就想试试，蛋糕配白耗子的味道。”

白羽瞳闻言，张嘴一口咬在他嘴唇上，特别嫌弃地叫道：

“滚蛋！油油的我才不要！”

展耀这一下没被咬疼，反手打开身后淋浴开关，不长记性地又摁着人后脑勺亲他：

“那就在浴室里，保证一点不脏。”

“你唔……！”

浴室里传来哗哗的水声。

————————————————————————————————

 

“所以，这份生日礼物怎么样？”

画廊顶层的会客沙发上，赵爵笑嘻嘻地搅着手中的咖啡，旁边展耀就坐在上次白羽瞳坐的地方：“玩的开心吗？”

展耀双腿交叠端坐，一挑眉道：“不得不说，你的确很厉害。”

黑猫眯眼，不动声色道：“不过我很好奇，你催眠的人，他们的梦境你看得见吗？”

“噗，”

赵爵脸色古怪，想笑又拼命忍住的样子，五官都皱成了一团：“看不见。我只负责下暗示，你们爱怎么玩是你们的事。再说了，我可没兴趣看猫吃耗子。”

“那就好，”黑猫点点头，从西装内袋里抽出个U盘放到桌上。和赵爵相处久了，礼尚往来这一套他用得越来越得心应手：

“我爸最近一个月的行程。不过你近期最好小心点，”

展耀起身准备离开，想了想还是难得好心提了一嘴：

“小白说，他要是不给你点颜色看看，他就不姓白。”

那天两个人一直疯到凌晨三四点，第二天白羽瞳腰酸背疼得不像话，浑身像被加长版春运火车来来回回压了几遍似的，骂骂咧咧躺到下午才能起床，其中白sir问候得最勤的就是赵爵。

嘁你咋不骂猫呢？合着我就是背锅侠呗？！

表面优雅的赵爵在心里大大地翻了个白眼。

“没事，他可以姓展。”

赵爵两撇小胡子都笑得翘起来，将U盘拿在手里反复摩挲：“我知道你家里婆媳关系好。放心，小老虎那儿我有办法瞒住，启天也得不到消息。”

“随你。”

展耀无谓地耸肩，转身走下阶梯一圈圈绕着下了楼，在走出大门的瞬间勾起漂亮的猫唇微笑，伸手关闭了口袋里的手机录音。

赵爵难得因为得意忘形而出了纰漏，半分钟的对话就得罪了两个不好惹的主。这个筹码，他可得好好利用起来。

呵。

黑猫心满意足地舔唇。

 

-完-


End file.
